The Winchester World
by remagined68
Summary: Courtney Evans is a typical girl that loves watching Supernatural. But Chuck pulls her out of her universe because she is needed in the Winchester world. Can she keep up with the boys? Rated M for language and later smut.
1. Where it all begins

It was white. Everywhere was white. I dont know how I got here. I was falling asleep while reading a romance novel and ended up here. What a weird dream.

_It's not a dream Courtney. _

The voice was familiar. I jerked my head around yet saw nothing but white. I looked down... I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white t shirt, black leather jacket and combat boots not my usual pink sunflower dresses. What the hell?

_You need to fit the part._

Okay. What's going on? Who's there? What kind of dream is this? My dreams are usually crazy and dinosaur themed. This was a little weird.

"I'm sorry. Its fun to be mysterious once in a while." I spin around and see a short man with dark brown hair and neatly trimmed beard walking toward me. There is something about him that looks familiar...

"Oh my God! You're Chuck! I'm having a Supernatural dream. About time!" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No. This isn't a dream-" I begin to interrupt me but he holds his hand up and I suddenly can't open my mouth. "Just a minute let me explain everything to you and then you can start your adventure." He brings out what appears to be an angel blade and hands it to me. This is getting weird. Usually if I freak out I wake from a dream but this time... What if this is real?

"It is real. Now listen. You were made to live in the universe you did but your destiny has always been in the Winchester universe. They can't continue their life without you in it. You are a major game changer." My eyes are wide. My heart is beating to fast. I'm just me. I'm nothing special.

"You are correct. In your world you were nobody but in theirs you will be everything. I will be dropping you off in the same city they are with notes on a case they are working. You will have a car, equipment and hunter knowledge programed in your brain. You can keep your name. Just come up with an elaborate backstory. Now listen because this is the important part.They can't know you are from your universe." This is real. Holy shit. I don't know if I can do this.

"You can do this." Chuck steps forward and puts a hand on my shoulder. I instantly feel calm. I forgot... He is God. "Castiel knows about this. If you need anything pray for him. Just do what the show taught you. Be a hunter. Good luck." The white room flashed brighter and then there was darkness.

o - o - o - o

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_**

Shit. I slam my hand around looking for the stupid alarm clock. I find it and turn it off. What a weird dream... I need some coffee before work.

I slowly sit up... What the fuck? Where the hell am I? I look around at a beat up old motel room. How did I get here? I search frantically for my phone but all I find is a tracfone.

My eyes grow big. THE DREAM.

_Castiel are you here?_ I scream as a loud whooshing sound fills the room. There in front of me is Castiel! His eyes are the same bright blue but his face is more solemn. Hard lines are drawn in his forehead and his posture is too perfect.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I thought you understood I was coming when you prayed." His deep monotone voice has no emotion.

"I-I wasn't sure if last night was a dream. I guess I know now. Thanks." I stood up and noticed I'm in the same clothes as last night.

"Sam and Dean are eating at the diner across the street in an hour for breakfast. You should try to accidentally-" He puts his hands up for air quotes. Typical Cas."- run into them."

"Thanks Cas." And then he was gone.

I walk over to the small dirty bathroom and find lots of toiltries. Thanks Chuck. I look in the mirror and can't believe it's me. The outfit makes me look older... edgier. But my hair! Its knotted on the top of my head sticking in a directions. I take the time to comb and brush it down. I finally just pull it into a pinytail and throw some mascara on.

Chuck left all my hunter notes on a small desk with the label 'Mysterious Death' with a handgun and angel blade next to it. I check that the handgun isn't loaded and put it in the waist band of my jeans tugging my shirt over it. I grab the angel blade and throw it in a worn out messenger bag with some lore books and my hunter notes. A laptop and charger are already in it.

_Thanks again Chuck! _He thought of everything. I take a deep breath and open the door. This is where it all begins.

**_What do you all think? Please let me know if I should continue._**


	2. The Meeting

The diner was small and cozy. Yellow wallpaper and bright red seats showed the age of the buisness. A few old people were sitting but no Sam and Dean. A small sign said to take a seat and a waitress would come shortly. I sat down in the corner booth with my back to the wall. This is what a hunter would do. Keep your back to a wall so you can see everything and react faster.

I open my messenger bag and pull out my case file. A newspaper clipping is inside with the headline: MYSTERIOUS DEATH RULED ANIMAL ATTACK. I chuckled to myself. It's never just an animal attack.

"Can I get you some coffee honey?" A sweet old lady wearing a bright blue apron asked. Her name badge said Pearl.

"No Ma'am but I will take a Dr. Pepper and a plate of pancakes and bacon."

"Comin' right up." Pearl walked away and I emersed myself in the case.

Halfway through my plate of food I realized that it was an animal attack. A hellhound. The man made headlines years before when his brother was suddenly cured of stage 4 cancer. This wasn't much of a case though. He was the only person to die so maybe it was just one deal the crossroads demon made and then left. I'll stick around a few more days to be sure-

What am I thinking? I'm not a hunter. I dont have the confidence and knowledge to stick around and kill a demon! Just yesterday I was a shy college student with no friends and a nose in a book. A virgin with endless cheating boyfriends... So why am I so sure of myself now?

Unless Chuck changed my personality... maybe he made me into a sexy and confident hunter. Maybe it will catch one of the boys eyes and I can-

"Dude stop ordering healthy food. Why can't you eat like an American." My body stiffened at the deep voice. That was Dean freaking Winchester! I slowly looked up from the papers in my hand.

"One day you'll regret eating all that bacon Dean. It will clog your arteries." Sam shook his head. His shoulder length locks swayed back and forth. So luscious. Sam had his back to me and Dean sat across from him. Damn was that man gorgeous. He was unscrewing the lid of the salt shaker and smirking. Sam was on his laptop not paying attention.

I sat there for a long time just admiring their bantor. Jenson and Jared play the part well. I became lost in thought when those deep green eyes met mine. Ice ran down my spine and I looked down. I could hear him muttering something to Sam. I could feel their eyes on me. Hell with it.

I stood up and strolled to their table. Looking between the two boys staring at me with muscles tense ready to fight, "Winchesters right?"

Dean looked at Sam before answering, "Yeah and you are?"

"Evans. Courtney Evans."


	3. The Prophecy

"Evans. Courtney Evans." I put my hand out for a handshake. The boys timidly accept the gesture. They are still very tense, "Guys I'm a hunter. Calm down." I pull up a chair at the end of their table and sit down.

"I've never heard of you or any Evan hunters." Sam had a questioning look on his face. Wow. His face is more worn than that of the tv show. Small scars adorn his face and his puppy dog eyes that I have grown to love are dull and lifeless. These boys have seen some shit.

"I'm the first of my name. My family was murdered by a demon. A hunter named Rufus taught me a lot and then I went on my own at 18." I hate lying. I hope they believe me.

"Rufus Turner?" Dean asks looking suprised. His eyes are a beautiful bright green and his hair is a perfectly tousled mess on his head. His face is chisled and well defined. A thin scar can be faintly seen across his face. My heart aches for everything they have endured.

"Yeah you guys know him? He's a great guy... Have you seen him lately?" I try to act suprised.

"He- uh- he died. Couple years back." Sam lowers his head.

"Oh." I look away from the boys. I need to pull myself together. I need to be a hunter. "So are you guys working the mysterious death case too?"

"Yeah but we know its a-"

"Crossroads demon." Sam and I say together and then chuckle. His laugh is so refreshing and his hard expression softened.

"We can't find anyone else that made a deal so we're going to head out tomorrow if we don't find a reason to stay tonight." Dean says looking over my shoulder. Probably wondering where his food was.

Pearl walks up with food in hand. Dean gets bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and a stack of pancakes. Sam got a veggie omlette.

"Thanks. Can our friend here get another drink?" Deans asks gesturing to me.

"Of course honey. Dr. Pepper right?" I nod and she leaves. Wow. Dean is being thoughtful. I thought he was always cold.

I look at the boys and Dean is shoving his face. Sam takes small bites while reading on his laptop.

"So," Dean is trying to talk between large bites, "How do you know who we are?"

I laugh, "Seriously dude? Who doesn't know who you are? All the hunters know you and what you have done." Out of the corner of my eye I see Sam about to pour something in my drink. I quickly turn my head, "Seriously? Holy water?"

"Sorry we just have to be sure." Sam says. I put my hand out and he hands me the vial. I throw my head back and drink it like a shot. I hand it back to him.

."Told you Dean." Sam and I look at Dean and he just shrugs continuing to eat. "Where are you going after this case Courtney?" Oh I hadn't thought of that.

Before I could answer someone slid into the booth next to Dean. It was Castiel. He looked more concerned than he had earlier this morning.

"Hey Cas this is Courtney. Courtney this is Cas. He's an angel." I don't know why Dean insists on talking while his mouth is full. I nod to Castiel and he does the same.

"Sam, Dean you need to get out of this town. Demons are sworming in. More than you can handle."

"Why? Are they coming after us?" Sam closes his laptop and starts packing everything up.

"Yes. All 3 of you." All eyes fell on me.

"Why me?"

"Courtney when you met Sam and Dean a piece of a prophecy was fulfilled. Things are in place and now the demons want you dead." My blood ran cold.

"Okay. Sam and I will head to the bunker and she can just go on her way. As long as we aren't together the prophecy isn't being fulfilled."

"Dean we aren't just leaving her out here to defend herself. She needs a safe place to stay." Dean just stared at Sam angrily.

"Well I'm not sticking around to get killed. See ya later boys." I stood up and threw my messenger bag on. Dean doesn't want me at the bunker so I will do my own thing.

"Courtney you can't." Cas grabbed my hand. His tone was urgent and his eyes were trying to tell me something. "The prophecy has started. You can't reverse that by separating. They will kill you. You have to stay together now." He looks at Dean and Dean throws his hands up.

"Fine. Let's go. Pearl can we get the check?" Dean calls out and finishes off his plate. Sam and Cas begin talking about the prophecy and then cold steel is pressed against my throat. An arm snakes around my waist hoding me in place against a large round body. Damn it! Pearl is a demon.

"Uh... guys?" The boys look up and they pull out angel blades. The next few moments are a blur. Suddenly I'm across the room. My head cracks against the hard tile foor. I can hear yelling and screams from where I once stood.

I open my eyes and slowly sit up. The guys are standing over Pearl and what I assume is the cook's dead bodies. I rub the side of my head only to feel that warm bood has drenched my hair. Cas looks my way and comes over.

"I'll heal you. Don't move." He places his hand on my head and a tingling sensation envelopes me. Before I know it his touch is gone and so is the pain in my head. I stand up and we walk over to the boys.

"Let's get out of here before more come." Sam says and Dean brings out his keys to the famous Impala. I got a little giddy. I can't believe I get to ride in Baby.

"I've got to run across the street and grab my things. I will be right back." I sprint across the street to my motel room. I slam the door behind me and run to the mirror in the bathroom. I grab a wash cloth and get as much blood out of my hair as I can. I look so different than I did in my old universe. I look more mature and my ever present smile is gone. I shake my head and begin packing all my things in a duffle bag. My clothes are still packed in a suitcase.

Before walking out of the room I notice some keys on the nightstand. I grab them. The emblem on the keychain is that of a Corvette. Holy Shit. Chuck gave me a car!

I walk outside and see Dean walking around a black muscle car. It's my car. I just know it. Dean runs his hand over the hood and whistles.

"Hey get your hands off my baby Winchester." He looks up wide eyed.

"Wait. This is yours?"

"Yeah. '72 stingray. She's a sexy thing isn't she?" Dean just nods and keeps gawking at my ride. Good thing my Dad taught me quite a bit about cars when I was little.

"We need to leave guys." Sam walks up. Cas must have already left. Dean throw his keys to Sam.

"Sam why do you drive Baby. I need to be with Courtney to show her the way. I can drive-" I cut Dean off with a laugh.

"Nope. But you can ride shotgun." I wink at him and hop in the car. Dean slowoly makes his way to the passenger seat. I can tell he's upset about not driving. His hand reaches for the radio and I slap it. "Driver picks the music." I smirk. He leans back and crosses his arms in a huff.

I turn the station to an 80's rock. He loosens up a bit as we drive behind Sam singing along to _Back in Black_.


	4. The Virgin

"Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love!" Dean and I are singing at the top of our lungs with the windows down and the T-top panels off the Stingray. We've been jamming out for hours on our way to the bunker.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah!" He sings and I glance over to see him rolling his hips! Have Mercy! He is such a tease. I was glad to see Sam slowing down and pulling into a Diner for lunch. I was starving and being in tight quarters with Dean was driving my hormones wild.

I pull into the parking spot next to Sam and turn the radio down. Sam looked at me and just shook his head laughing at our song choice. We all hop out of our cars and head toward the diner.

"Well Sammy I have a new partner that likes my song choices!" Dean says pulling the diner doors open.

"Courtney you dont have to let him control the music of your-"

"I didn't Sammy. She's the one that put it on. She even knows all the lyrics. She's after my heart." Dean teases and grabs his chest for dramatic effect. We all laugh and take a seat at a booth. The boys sit together so I sit across from them.

"Hi I'm Charlotte and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything?" I look up to respond but see that she's speaking directly to Dean. She was a thirty-something platinum blonde bimbo. Her cleavage was on show with a hardly buttoned top. I look at Dean and he's wearing a huge grin on his face.

"I'll take a Coke, Charlotte." He says with a tone that makes me very uncomfortable. Sam pipes up and orders a water and I do the same. Charlotte saunters away with her too tight jeans. Dean's eyes are still lingering on her.

"Is it always like this?" I ask Sam while gesturing to Dean.

"Oh yeah'," He nods and nudges Dean to regain his composure. "Where ever we go he has a least one falling all over him." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Why are you jealous?" Dean smirks and leans back in the booth. His green eyes watching my expression closely.

"Nah. I go for classy gentlemen not man whores." Sam chuckles and Dean rolls his eyes. Charlotte returns with our drinks and slips a paper in Dean's hand before taking our orders. Sam orders a Cesar salad. Dean and I get bacon cheeseburgers with fries. She flips her hair and walks off.

"Damn. She gets off in 5 minutes." Dean says looking at the paper in his hands. "You guys think you can wait around while I take care of buisness?" He's smirking and tucks the paper in his jean's pocket.

"I'm not waiting around. Give me directions and I'll meet you at the bunker." I have a little attitude in my voice. I just can't believe Dean wants to fuck some girl in a bathroom and expect me to wait here.

"Oh come on don't be like that. It won't take long."

"Dean you can drive back. I'll ride with Courtney." Sam looks at me and I nod.

"Fine. I don't get why you can't just be happy for me." Dean huffs.

"I am happy for you Dean. Have fun and enjoy the diseases that come with her." I point across the room to show him that Charlotte is all over an overweight man with a grease stained t shirt. I'm sure she fucks a lot of guys for bigger tips or just cash in general.

"Nevermind. I don't want sloppy seconds." He mumbles watching Charlotte lead the man to the restrooms. Sam and I chuckle and begin talking about how they meet Cas. I try to pretend I don't know.

The food finally arrives and we start digging in. The burger is amazing.

"So let me ask you a question," Dean is talking with his mouth full again. "Why were you so weird about me hooking up with that chick? Most hunters, other than my brother, do the same."

I shake my head. "I don't believe in casual sex. I think it's a very intimate thing. It's not just about yourself. It's a bonding of two people. It's love." I blush and look away from his curious green eyes. Sam is nodding in agreement. The silence is deafening until Dean breaks out in laughter.

"You sound like a damn virgin." I stay silent and my face feels warmer. I'm probably tomato red.

"Well-" I begin but am lost for words. The boys begin coughing and hacking.

"Wait you're..." Sam coughs again trying to catch his breath. "A virgin?" I nod and the boys look at each other with wide eyes. I guess they don't meet many virgins.

"How old are you?" Sam asks while Dean is still staring at me like I'm a freaking unicorn.

"25. I was planning on waiting til marriage but being a hunter..." Messed up my plan. I will never have a husband and kids. Never have a wedding. Never have a honeymoon. "I decided to just wait and fall in love." Sam nods like he understands. Dean just shakes his head.

We finish our meals without anymore conversation and the boys pay for the meals. Dean leaves with us but rides with Sam and I follow. After a few hours we finally make it to our destination. This is the beginning.


	5. The Whiskey

The bunker is everything I knew it would be. I was so captivated by the beautiful library and large kitchen. I couldn't wait to cook them a good meal and spend hours reading lore.

Sam showed me to my room and where his and Dean's rooms were and I got my own bathroom. I brought my bags in and began unpacking. Chuck had packed me plenty of FBI suits and regular hunter attire. I finally sat down on my new bed and tried to take it all in. This new life... starting over.

My parents had died when I was 2 in a car accident. My Aunt raised me but she could careless about me. I was so excited to graduate and leave. I had no one in my old life. The occasional talkative classmate or loser boyfriend. But here I literally have no one. Not even my parent's graves...

I jumped up quickly from the bed. I can't overthink this. I can't let fear and anxiety creep up on me. I need to busy myself. I left my room to explore. I walked for a few minutes and started to worry that I was lost but then I heard a voice.

As I got closer to the voice I could tell it was Dean's. He sounded angry.

"You have to tell us something Cas! She can't stay here! Let's destroy this prophecy and she can go!" My heart shattered. He doesn't want me here.

"There must be something we can do. Someone who can help." Sam's voice. He doesn't want me either.

"I'm sorry but this prophecy was spoken by God himself. It can't be stopped." Cas sounded defeated.

"DAMN IT CAS! She's a fucking virgin! She doesn't even need to be a hunter! She needs to be in fucking college or some shit!" Dean is furious but not as much as I am. I turn the corner into the room with the boys and angel.

"First of all. I. AM. A. WOMAN!" They all look like deer in headlights. "I am a fucking great hunter! I don't need a man deciding what's best for me or what I'm going to do! You two-" I pointed to Sam and Dean "can go fuck yourselves. I'm leaving. So you're welcome!" I storm out of the room to pack my bag.

o - o - o - o

I'm in my car backing out of the driveway when a hand is on mine. I jerk away but calm down when I see Cas in the passenger seat.

"Cas I'm sorry. I-"

"You don't have to apologize." His voice is calm and monotone. It's actually very comforting. "But if you leave demons will find you and kill you. Chuck said you have to be with them."

"Explain that to them." I throw my hands up in exhaustion.

"I did. They are very sorry. They just want to protect you. They don't want to see you living their 'shitty' lives." He puts his hands up for air quotations. "They said if you come back they will treat you like any other hunter. "I sit back in my seat and bite my lip, something I always do before making a hard decision. I let out a long sigh and put the car in park.

o - o - o - o

"Courtney we-" They both try to talk at the same time but I silence them with a raise of my hand.

"Listen I understand that you aren't used to female hunters... or virgin hunters. But I can do this. We will figure out this prophecy thing and then I'll go on my way. Let's just try to get along til then."

They both nod. "How about we just knock back some cold ones and play some card games?" Dean suggests. I nod and smile. Sam gets a deck of cards and Dean heads to grab the drinks.

Dean comes back with his hands full of various liquors and a six pack of beer. I grab a bottle of whiskey and unscrew the lid.

"Whoa! The virgin drinks whiskey?" Dean looks shocked.

I laugh, "Of course. How else do you get past all those memories of death?" It was true. I drank a lot. Always alone though. Afraid of drinking in bars or with boyfriends and becoming a victim. But I needed to forget the pain of being alone in the world. Forget my parents death. I take a swig and enjoy the feel of the burn down my throat. Sam deals the cards and the boys begun sipping their beers.

"I've never played a real card game before. Other than Go Fish."

"We should play strip poker then." Dean smirks and winks at me. My heart flutters and my cheeks grow red at the thought of undressing with them.

"No. We can play rummy." Sam looks over and smiles at me.

A few swigs more and lots of card games later, I'm rolling over laughing at Dean's various Batman impressions. I know I'm pretty drunk. If I drink anymore I'll be throwing up later.

"Guys it's 1am I'm going to bed. Do you need help to your room Courtney?" Sam is such a nice guy. Why can't all guys be like him? "Uh thanks Courtney." Oh shit. I said that outloud. I start a giggling fit and can't stop.

"It's fine Sam. I'll take her to bed... Don't look at me like that. I would never take advantage of her. Look at her!" I finally stop laughing because I'm preoccupied with my fingers in Dean's hair. So soft.

"Dean you know what sounds really good?" He asks what and I reach up putting my lips against his ear and whisper, "Karaoke."

**Dean's POV**

Courtney seductively whispers in my ear that she wants to sing karaoke. I smile and set up our radio and put in a classic 80's rock cd that I put together myself. She stands up and I take a good look at her ass. Damn! She has curves in all the right places. Nice sized rack and a firm round ass.

"She was a fast machine. She kept her motor clean." She was singing off key but it was adorable. The way she was dancing though was so sexy. She brought her hand up to her hair and let it down from the high ponytail. Beautiful brown curls cascaded down to her hips swaying with her body. I looked up to her face and see that her dark brown eyes are locked on me as she sings and dances.

"You-" She points to me and I can feel myself growing hard under my jeans. "shook me all night long! Yeah, you shook me all night long!" Damn this girl. The way she rocks her hips... Snap out of it Dean. You can't have her. You can't take her innocence and she wouldn't even think about it. I take a long drink of whiskey and never take my eyes off her.

I can't fuck her but nothing is wrong with some harmless dancing. The next song comes on and I get up with her. She presses her ass against me and begins to dance.

_You know I never_

_I never seen you look so good_

_You never act the way you should_

_But I like it_

_And I know you like it too_

_The way that I want you_

She isn't singing anymore. She's just dancing on me. Rocking her body against mine and I begin rocking with her.

_'Cause baby we'll be_

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's Ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_Until' I'm screamin' for more_

_Down the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby_

_Talk dirty to me_

I can't take it anymore. I grab her wrist and spin her around. My other hand wraps around her waist and I pull her to me. Our eyes lock and for a moment all I can think is how much I want her to be sober. For her to want this moment as much as I do. Our lips only inches away... She goes limp in my arms. Her eyes are closed and body relaxed.

She's asleep! I laugh. How the hell does someone fall asleep so easliy? I pull her completely in my arms and carry her to her bed.


	6. The Move

I woke up to the smell of bacon. My head is throbbing and my tongue dry. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. How did I get to bed? All of the sudden the memories of last night hit me. Card games. Whiskey. Alone with Dean. Seductive dancing. An almost kiss... Oh no. I don't want him thinking I want to have sex with him. I mean I do but... I don't. I don't want lust and that is all Dean is. I get up and grab some clothes headed to the shower.

After my shower I go to the kitchen for some breakfast. Sam is eating toast and eggs. Dean is chowing down on bacon and black coffee. I grab a handful of bacon and some eggs. I sit down next to Sam and silently eat my food.

Breakfast was quiet. No one talked. I did the dishes and everyone went their own way. Did I do something else last night to upset everyone? I sit back down at the kitchen table to think.

_"Seriously Dean?" Sam was angry._

_"What Sam?"_

_"You get her drunk and dance like that with her and try to kiss her?"_

_"Sam stop. She drank as much as she wanted. I didn't force her to drink. And she was dancing on me. I'm wasn't going to fucking kiss her either. She's not my type."_

Oh. I've only known these boys for a day and the trouble has already started. I get up to go find them and apologize. I find them sitting in the library on laptops probably looking for a case.

"Hey guys. I um... I'm sorry about last night. It's been a while since I drank and it hit me hard. Drunk me is not the real me. I hope I didn't upset either of you." I wait for them to say something. Sam nudges Dean.

"No Courtney I'm sorry. Things got carried away. We are good... If you are." I nod and sit down with them.

"So we have a problem." Sam leans back in his chair stretching. "How do we get cases done if demons are after us all the time?"

Dean sighed loudly and then closed his eyes, "Cas get your ass over here."

We waited in silence until Cas came around the corner and entered the room. His face was firm as always.

"Hello Dean, Sam... Courtney." He nodded my direction and sat down across from Dean.

"Cas when can we get out and work some cases?" The boys looked at me suprised, "I... uh mean... when can I leave and work cases. I just can't stay here."

"I'm trying to learn more about the prophecy. All I know is that you have to stay with Sam and Dean. I don't know how long though-"

"Cas you can't be serious. We can't just stay here." Dean was angry. I'm sure after last night they want me gone.

"Listen. If something happens to one of you the world can't be saved." Cas sighed deeply and leaned forward on the table before speaking again. "The prophecy finishes with the gates of Hell closing completly. Demons being eradicated from the world never to leave Hell again."

We all sat in stunned silence. This was amazing. This could save lives. I looked at the boys to see them looking at each other. After a moment they both nodded.

"I'll call Bobby and let him now we are off cases for a while." Sam said and left the room.

I looked at Cas. "Cas can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded and followed me to my bedroom. I checked the hallway to make sure no one was near and shut the door.

"Cas... What is the full prophecy?"

"I honestly don't know Courtney. Chuck is keeping it very quiet." I kicked my dresser in frustration.

"Cas I can't do this. I'm going to mess up!" I started raising my voice. I was upset. How can Chuck send me here to live with the boys knowing my attraction to them? "I'm going to get attached. And I can't do that!"

I'm going to fall in love and I'm not their type. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. Cas sat next to me and awkwardly put an arm around me. I looked up into his blue eyes. He was stonefaced but his eyes showed so much emotion. He really wants to help me.

"I will tell you as soon as I know more." His voice had soften. I threw my arms around him to thank him and then my door opened. Sam stepped through.

"Courtney I-" Sam stopped looking at our embrace. I let go of Cas and we both stood.

"Goodbye Courtney. Sam." He walked around Sam and left.

I sat back down on the bed and sighed. Sam walked over and sat next to me. "Courtney I'm sorry you're stuck in here with us. We will try to be easy to live with and I talked with Dean. He promised to not be annoying or flirty."

I sat up and chuckled. He has such a cute grin. "Are you going to promise the same?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh... I... of course." His face turned red and he looked away.

"Sam" I took his hand in mine and became serious again. "Thank you. I will-"

"Really?! You tell me to leave her alone but I find you in her bed." Dean was in the doorway of my room. Was he seriously upset?

"Dean she was just thanking me..." Dean's eyes got wide looking at my hand holding Sam's in his lap. "Dude no! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Seriously guys? Does it honestly matter what I do? Or with who? I'm not some property for you guys."

"But Sam made me promise not to make moves on you and here he is-"

"Damn it Dean! I was holding his hand in a friendly manner because I needed comforting. And I am capable of making a move when I want to." I stood up angrily and turned to Sam who was still sitting. I grabbed a fistfull of his hair and planted my lips on his. I pulled away and strolled over to Dean. His mouth was open in shock.

In one fluid motion I brought my leg behind his and my hands on his shoulders, pushing him to the ground. I leaned over and kissed him forcibly. I stood back up and looked at both boys.

"Now you are both even. No more flirting. Don't expect this to happen again. Forget about this and let's just get through this together."

I half ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. What the fuck did I just do?! The old me would have never done that. I fucking kissed both Winchester boys. I giggled quietly while lightly touching my lips. Thank you Chuck!


	7. The Truth

_November 12th_

_42 days have passed since Cas has been here. We can't leave the bunker. Thank God for food delivery. The boys are ready to leave and so am I. I hope this journal will soon be filled with all the amazing hunts I go on with the Winchesters. They still don't know about Chuck or that I'm from a different dimension. It's hard to keep that secret but Chuck said it's important._

_The past 42 days we have all bonded. Dean and I love playing Xbox and rocking out to all the classic rock songs. Sam has been teaching me lore and we've been training together. They are so different sometimes.We watch a movie every night before bed. I make them watch sappy romance movies when it's my night to choose. They suprisingly love it though._

_I have officially pushed out the thought of a romantic relationships with either of them. They are my brothers and I'm sure they feel the same. I'm just ready for this prophecy to be over with._

_x Courtney_

I put my hunters journal that Sam had given me, under my pillow. I didn't need the boys coming in and snooping on my personal thoughts. I look at my clock and sigh at the bright red 4:03AM. I jump out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I need a hot shower.

Stepping into the hot shower melted all my stress away. I focus on the feeling of the water trickling down my body and it clears my head.

"Hey Courtney!" I jump in shock but quickly recover. It was Sam. We have gotten so close lately it wasn't weird for him to pop in like this. I peek from around the shower curtain to see him standing in the doorway with a hand covering his eyes.

"What's up Sam?" I ask giggling and I pull the curtain closed again to continue my shower.

"Bobby just called and said a hunter found a demon with information on the prophecy."

"What? That's great!"

"Yeah Cas has already questioned him. He's confirming the information and then he will be over. So hurry up!" He closed the door and I quickly finish my shower.

o - o - o - o

"Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Lopez and Jennifer Lawrence." Dean smirks and keeps his curious green eyes on me waiting for a response. We are sitting at the kitchen table playing Fuck Marry Kill. Sam is sitting next to me reading some books on prophecies.

"Well Lawrence is fun but not marriage fun. I'd fuck her and leave her. I think Aniston would be a good wife... but it would be more fun to fuck Lopez whenever I wanted. So Aniston will have to die." Dean laughs and nodds in agreement. "Okay so Ryan Reynolds, Hugh Jackman and Chris Hemsworth."

Dean shakes his head. "Ooh going with a superhero theme. Um... definently fuck-" A loud thump interrupts him. We all stand up with guns drawn but lower them when Cas walks in the room

"I- uh tripped over pizza boxes." Cas says innocently. Sam and I glare at Dean. He was supposed to take the trash out last night. He quickly looks away.

"Okay Cas. What do you know?" I am so nervous to hear the answer to my question. Cas sits down and motions for us to do the same.

"This won't be easy to hear or follow through with. The Prophecy states that a Winchester will marry Courtney." We all gasp loudly. I keep my eyes on Cas and try not to show how upset I am. "It doesn't specify which one. But it says the other will die-" Another loud gasp. My head is spinning. "-and go to Hell. Then the gates will close."

Both Sam and Dean begin loudly arguing but I can't make out what they are saying. My vision is fading and the sounds become even more muffled. Then everything goes black.

o - o - o - o

When I wake up I'm in my bed. My head still feels fuzzy. I look around the room to see Cas sitting in a chair across the room. He looks defeated. I'm sure the boys, mostly Dean, were pretty harsh on him.

"Cas?" My voice is weak. He looks up with sadness in his eyes. "Why is Chuck doing this?"

"He said it must be done. I'm sorry." I nod and sit up in bed. I need to talk to the boys. "Dean left. Sam went after him"

"WHAT?" I scream and jump out of bed. I quickly holster my handgun and grabbed my jacket. Cas grabs my arm before I have the chance to run out of the room.

"Courtney. Dean is trying to get himself killed so Sam can live. He says he won't let Sam die." My body turns to ice. Of course he would try to sacrifice himself. "And another thing. A hord of demons aren't after any of you. Chuck told me that so you would be forced to get to know each other."

"Oh. Thanks Cas. I know none of this is your fault but I've got to find the guys." He nods and I run out of the bunker only to find my car missing. Sam must have taken my car to chase after Dean. I look around the room in distress and find a sleek, black motorcycle. Chuck please help me drive this damn thing. I hop on and pray I find Sam and Dean before they do something stupid.


	8. The Kiss

Chuck had definently given me the skill to drive this motorcycle. I had tried to drive a motorcycle a few years back and ended up with a couple scraps and bruises. Now I was whipping around like a pro.

It's dark now. I have been driving for hours with no sign of either of them. I decided to head back to the bunker and hope they are there waiting for me. I'm not sure what to say to them. How can I marry one and send the other to hell forever? This just isn't fair.

I pull into the bunker garage and see the Impala and Stingray. My heart flutters. They are safe! I quickly jump off the motorcycle and run into the bunker. I run as fast as I could until I find the boys in the library. I stop and take in their apperance. They both have bloody shirts, scraped knuckles and bruised faces. They are sitting on opposite sides of the table in silence just staring at their blank phones.

"What the hell happened to y'all?" They jump at my voice and run to me. Sam gets to me first and picks me up off the floor in a breathtaking hug. He sets me down for a moment only to have Dean do the same. "Okay. Okay. Stop. What's gotten in to y'all?" I ask as Dean puts me down and I back up a little to breathe.

"You were gone for 10 hours! Where were you?" Sam asks after hugging me for a second time.

"You wouldn't answer our calls and we got worried." Dean's voice cracks a little. I look at both of them. Their eyes are red. Had they been crying?

"I went looking for you both. I drove for hours and stopped for lunch and drove back. I didn't think I was gone that long. Sorry. But what happened to you guys?" They look at each other and then look down ashamed.

"We- uh had a... disagreement." Sam finally spoke up and Dean snorts at the response. I just shake my head.

"Listen guys. I don't like demons but I'm not letting either of you get stuck in Hell. So let's just destroy this prophecy. I'm going to leave and let's not see each other again." It's the best plan I could come up with. It will suck to never see them but I have to.

"Courtney. If the prophecy doesn't come true then it will literally become Hell on Earth...We have to." Sam looks at his feet. Dean looks at me. His bright green eyes swirling with hate.

"Sammy will live. I'm not sending him to Hell. So both of you need to start falling in love and shit." He turns around and leaves the room.

I look at Sam. I feel so bad for him. Losing his big brother only to have a girl he doesn't care for.

"Sam," I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with tears in his hazel eyes. "We won't let him die." He nods and I leave him with his thoughts.

I find Dean in his room with a beer and Doritos. He's watching some horror movie on Netflix. I close the door behind me and he doesn't look at me. I sit on his bed next to him and he still doesn't give me any attention. I grab the remote, turn off the tv and throw the remote. He huffs and finally looks at me clearly upset.

"What? Shouldn't you be putting the moves on my brother? I'm trying to enjoy my last days in peace."

"Dean Winchester! Stop acting like a baby! We are not giving up! I'm not letting either of you get stuck in Hell!"

"Why should I stay? I have nothing here but Sam. Now Sam can have you! A chance at a life. I don't have that. I never-" I stopped him with my lips on his. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean on him. His lips are soft and he begins deepening the kiss. He bring his arms around my waist and roughly pulls me close to him.

I'm lost in the kiss. My fingers are tangled in his hair and his hands running up and down my back. I bring my leg up and straddle his waist. Dean moans against my lips and I rock against him in response. His hands rake down to my ass and he grabs it. I break from the kiss and he begins trailing kiss down my neck.

"Dean... Dean. Please." I want to stop but this feeling is like nothing I've had before. I feel his hands on my stomach pulling my shirt up. I jump up and fall off the bed.

"Courtney! What the hell?" He looks down at me suprised. Lips swollen and pink from kissing.

"I.. uh I don't know. I just wanted to show you that you have something worth living for. I didn't...uh... I gotta go." I jump up and leave the room as fast as I can.


	9. The Shapeshifter

Why am I such a dumbass? Dean was just venting. He didn't need a reason to live. He has plenty of women throwing themselves at him. Why would I be any different? Why do I fuck up everything?

**Deans's POV**

After a long night of restless sleep I get out of bed and pack a bag. I'm going to be gone a while to clear my head. Courtney just had to come in and ruin my plan.

I was letting Sammy have a good life with her after I'm gone and then that kiss.That damn kiss. How can I let my brother have her when I want her?

I scribble a note for them to let them know I'm going solo to find cases and not to follow me. I get in Baby and take a long last glance at the bunker in my rearview mirror as I drive away.

**Courtney's POV**

_December 10th_

_Sam and I are in Ada, Oklahoma hunting Vampires. It looks like just a small horde but we are being careful._ _No sign of Dean. It's been weeks. We call but he never answers. We will keep looking until we find him. Cas hasn't been answering prayers either. He said there was trouble in Heaven and can't help us anymore._

"Courtney," Sam interrupts my writing. I quickly put away my journal and walk over to where he is sitting on his motel bed. "That realtor called and said a vacant home has activity inside. I think we found them."

"Good. I need to kill something."

We pack up and leave to go do our job.

o - o - o - o

"Wow!" We both exclaim looking around at the huge horde of vampires we killed. We thought maybe 4 were here but was suprised when more than 15 came after us.

We look at each other both covered in blood and bruises. Sam steps forward and wipes what I assume is blood away from my lips. The adrenaline in my body kicks in again and I jump into his arms locking our lips together. I needed to feel something and I guess he did too.

Sam pushes me against a wall snaking his hands up and down my body. I moan and his hips buck against me. Our tongues intertwine and all I can think is how mush I want him. He quickly breaks our kiss and gently puts me back down on the floor.

This wasn't the first time. We've been battling our emotions and need a quick release. I told him he should go hook up with someone but he always said kissing me was better. Making out has been a very regular thing particularly after a hunt.

"Courtney let's take a break from cases. Let's go home." I know I should agree with him. We had been doing cases back to back. Our bodies weren't healing and we still couldn't find Dean.

"Okay. Only for a week though." He nods and we step over the lifeless bodies to leave.

I drove on the way back to the bunker. Sam lightly snored next to me, his head pressed against the window. I smiled at how young and innocent he looked when sleeping. I was beginning to fall for him even though I had a longing for Dean. Sam was more dependable and loving... Sam would be a great husband and father.

My phone rings interrupting my thoughts. I quickly pick up before Sam wakes from the ringer.

"Hello?"

"Courtney. Where are you?" I sighed and relaxed. It was only Cas.

"Sam and I are headed to the bunker from a case. What's up?"

"It's Dean." My blood turned to ice. "I brought him to the bunker. He had a run in with some shapeshifters."

"Is he okay?" My foot becomes heavier on the gas pedal.

"Yeah. I healed what I could but he still needs to rest for a while. When will you be here?"

"A couple hours. Please wait with him til we get there." He agrees and we hang up. I wake Sam and explain what Cas just told me. He seems just as anxious to see Dean as I am.

o - o - o - o

Dean is still passed out in his bed when we get to the bunker. Sam and I stand there for a moment taking in his appearance. His face is swollen with cuts and bruises covering every inch. Blood covering his torn clothes. My heart aches looking at him like this. So vulnerable.

"He should wake soon but he still needs to rest." We thank Cas and he leaves.

I decide to make lunch and head to the kitchen to make sandwiches. Sam stays with Dean. I honestly just couldn't be in the room with both of them. If feel drawn to Dean but I'm falling for Sam. Talk about soap opera.

Halfway through my turkey sandwich making two muscular arms wrap around my waist. I lean back against Sam's chest and smile at the intimate gesture. Things with Sam are just so easy. He quickly spins me around to face him.

"Oh!" I jump and half scream. It was Dean with a knife pressed against my throat.

"I thought I killed you," His face full of hatred.

"Dean it's really me. Cas brought-" He pressed the knife and I stop talking.

"I fell for this trick once you son of a bitch. I'm not doing it again." He thinks I'm a shapeshifter.

"Dean! Stop!" Oh thank God for Sam. "It really is Courtney. Test the silver on her."

Dean thinks for a moment before quickly nicking me.


	10. The Unexpected

January 12th

_Dean is feeling much better. He is very stubborn but we finally got him to rest long enough to heal. He is trying to go back out on solo hunts but we've managed to talk him out of it for now._

_He finally explained more about the shapeshifters. Apparently one took my appearance. He didn't go in to detail but I'm assuming it toyed with his emotions. After breaking him down mentally it attacked and almost killed him. _

_I'm looking for a case for myself. I think I need some time away from them and they need some time with each other. They haven't hardly talked to each other. I'm not sure what is causing all the tension. We didn't celebrate Christmas or the new year._

_Sam has made a tradition of visiting my room every night before bed. We talk about our past and what we want in the future. We want the same things. I never believed it could happen but I'm in love with Sam Winchester...which makes me feel so guilty because after Sam leaves I go to Dean's room._

I_ sit at the desk of Dean's room and write as he tells his life story. He wants something to leave behind. He's very open and the more I learn about him the more I find myself falling in love with him. Before I leave he always kisses me because in his words, "I may die tomorrow"._

_What am I doing?_

_xCourtney_

_o - o - o - o_

"Hey guys dinner is ready!" I call out and finish placing the food on the table. I decided to start doing family dinners in hopes that everyone will start talking more. I'm pretty happy with the meal. I made a loaded chicken and potato ranch casserole, side salad and yeast rolls.

"It looks great." Sam says walking in the room and placing a kiss on my head before sitting. I sit down next to him and wait for Dean.

Dean walks in with a beer in his hand and plops down. He immediately starts piling food on his plate without saying a word.

"Dude. Slow down and at least thank her." Sam says clearly upset.

"I'll do that later." Dean smirks and I stiffen.

"What did you say?" Sam looks between the two of us. I lower my eyes to look at my empty plate.

"Exactly what you heard," Dean shovels food in his mouth and finally looks up at Sam. Then he realizes that Sam is upset. "What? Does she go to your room too?" It was a joke at first but the deafening silence makes them both look at me.

"Fine," I look up at the boys and take a deep breath. "Sam comes to my room and we talk about everything. I go to Dean's room afterwards and write his memoir."

"Are you kissing him too?" Dean's question comes out as a whisper. I keep my head down feeling ashamed.

"No she's not Dean. We are getting to know each other. Something you told me to do." Sam stands up and kicks his chair back. "You have to fuck up everything don't you Dean?" He storms out of the room. I can feel my heart shattering.

We sat there in silence. Neither of us eating. Neither of us looking at the other. I screwed up. I just pushed them further away from each other. I stand up to go talk to Sam but Dean grabs my hand. He stands up and gets uncomfortably close.

"You love him." I look deep into his eyes and nod.

"But," I bring my hand to his face. "I love you too. I just feel like we have this connection and-"

I'm interrupted with a deep passionate kiss. I have never been kissed like this. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close and mine in his hair gently tugging. Our tongues meet and lust consumes me. I jump in his arms locking my legs around his waist.

I don't know how he did it but before I know it we are in his room. He tosses me on the bed and stands there catching his breath. All I want is him. Every inch of his body against mine.

"Courtney we might need to stop now before we go too far." He was tring to be decent but that isn't what I wanted now. I wanted the filthy, lustful Dean. I motion him with my finger to come closer.

He doesn't waste anytime climbing on top of me and crashing his lips back on mine. I moan as he bites my lower lip and grinds against my body. With shaky hands I grab his shirt and tug it over his head breaking our kiss long enough for me to admire his beautiful body. Dean peels my shirt off leaving me more exposed then I have ever been with a man. His eyes roam my body looking at the simple black lace bra that held my large breasts.

His lips find my neck and he kisses and sucks his way down to my collarbone making me gasp. I feel like I'm going to orgasm just by his touch. His tongue takes over and glides down my breasts taking the time to swipe over each mound. My skin is on fire and I need more. I quickly bring my hands behind my back and undo the clasp of my bra. Dean grabs my arm not letting me move and looks deeply into my eyes.

"Courtney. Are you sure? I don't want to start this if you will regret it."

"It's fine. I want this more than you know." The moment I finish talking my bra is gone leaving me exposed. He stares at my chest making me blush and cover myself.

"Don't. You're beautiful." He pulls my hands away from my chest and his mouth begins leaving kisses again.

He maks a trail of warm kisses down to my belly button before coming back and latching on to my nipple. I cry out in ecstacy as his hot tongue swirls around my hardened nipple. His hands work on unbuttoning my pants as his mouth drives me wild.

Dean strips off my pants and panties in one motion. I'm left vulnerable to his lustful eyes. The way he looks at me begins to drive me wild and I furiously try to take his pants off too.

"Not so fast," Dean lays me back down and opens my legs kneeling between them. "I'm going to give you what you want but first. I want to try something..." My eyes are wide as he leans down putting his mouth over my wetness.

I moan as his tongue finds my clit and swirls around it. My hips buck against his face but he continues lapping against my warm folds. He brings a finger to my entrance and slowly inserts it. Pleasure over takes me and I cry out his name as I climax.

He smirks and stands up. I can clearly see the bulge in his pants. I lick my lips and egarly wait for him to strip down. Dean slowly pulls off the rest of his clothes allowing his member to spring out freely. I gulp. How is that thing going to fit it me? It was larger than two of my fingers... the biggest thing I had ever put inside of me.

"That - uh - that won't fit." I begin to get nervous as he climbs back on the bed with me.

"Yes it will. Let's just take it slow." He locks lips with me again and I can now feel every inch of his skin against mine. The lust returns and all I can think about is him inside me.

I wrap my legs around his waist and he deepens the kiss. Before I know what's happening we spin around and I'm on top of him. He grabs himself and places it at my dripping entrance.

"Move at your own pace." Dean grabs my hips and shows me how to move.

I slowly shift letting his large erection enter me. It stings for a moment but by the time he was completly in I felt no pain. I moved up and down feeling him move inside of me. Dean's eyes close as he feels pleasure from the sensation as well.

"Dean?" His bright green eyes are so sexy right now. "It feels good."

Dean moans and I'm flipped on my back with him still inside of me. My legs rest on his shoulders as he begins pumping slowly. I moan his name and he starts going at a faster pace. His body pounding into mine feels so right. I'm lost in bliss until he pulls out completly and quickly puts a condom on.

I tackle him back on the bed and jump on top inserting him deep inside of me. I rock my hips as he caresses my breasts. After a moment the pleasure becomes too much, we both orgasm crying out each others names. I collapse next to him exhausted.

"I love you." He whispers and kisses me.

"I love you too." I yawn and bury my face in his chest falling asleep quickly.


	11. The Pain

"Sam! Courtney!" I jerked upright in bed. Where was I? I look down to see I'm naked. Oh. Last night Dean and I... Where was Dean? I search his room but it's empty.

"SAM! COURTNEY!" I jerked my head towards the door. It was Cas' voice. Something was wrong. I grab my jeans and hurridly throw them on. I can't find the rest of my clothes. I grab one of Dean's shirts and forget about a bra.

I whip the door open and run into a large frame. It was Sam. He stops and takes in my appearance. His eyes grow wide as he stares past me into the mess of Dean's room.

"SAAAAAAM!" We both jump and run towards Cas' voice.

We stop when we reach him. A grasp escapes my lips. Cas was lying in the floor holding Dean. Blood covered both of them and pooled the floor. Too much blood. Dean's eyes were on me as he shook uncontrollably. Sam and I ran to be near him.

"He's dying." Cas stepped back allowing me to take his place.

"Dean. Please don't do this. Please." I pleaded with tears streaming down my face. I have his face in my hands. His body was torn to shreds. I keep my eyes on his.

"Cas heal him! DO IT NOW!" Sam demanded putting his hands over Dean's chest attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Sammy... take... care of-," Dean began coughing blood. We try to sit him up but he cries out in pain. "Take care... of her."

"Dean don't do this. Please. I love you." I had forgotten Sam was in the room. All I wanted was for Dean to be well.

"Courtney I-" He winces in pain and slowly begins to go limp. "love..." his eyes close for a minute. Dean finds the strength to reopen them, "you." His eyes stay on me but the light is gone.

I scream out in pain clutching his body. I had never known a feeling so strong. A pain so deep.

I don't know how long I sat there crying and holding him. It felt like eternity but it still wasn't long enough. Sam asked me to let him go but I couldn't. He told me we had to have a hunter's funeral but I couldn't. I can't go a day without seeing his face. Without hearing his voice. Without knowing Dean Winchester is in the world.

No warning was given when Sam pulled me away. I kicked and screamed but he continued to drag me. I punched until he finally pulled me into a hug. He began crying and we held each other falling to our knees.

We burned him that night. None of us spoke. We watched his body burn and I played one of his favorite CDs. We didn't shed anymore tears.

o - o - o - o

"What happened Cas?" I chased the questioned down with a shot of whiskey. It was the third one.

"He... prayed for me. I found him like that a few minutes away. It was demons. I killed them... but I couldn't save him." Cas was slumped in a chair shopping on beer.

"Why did he leave?" Another shot.

"He got a call from Bobby. Some hunters were being tortured by demons. I guess he decided to go alone."

I look to Sam. He was on the floor taking long sips of Vodka. His jaw was clenched and his eyes fixated on the wall across from him. I wasn't sure if I should try to talk to him. I decided to walk to the kitchen to grab another bottle of whiskey when I noticed my phone on the counter, a red light blinking.

I unlocked my phone to see a missed call and voicemail waiting for me from Dean. I chugged the rest of my whiskey before calling voicemail.

"Courtney. Baby I'm so sorry. Tonight was the best night of my life. I never realized I could love someone as much as I love you." His voice was happy and cheerful. "I want you to tell Sam to listen to the message I left for him too. Please don't... don't let him be stupid and get himself killed. Be happy with him. Love him. Marry him. Have a couple kids. Name one after me," He chuckles and my heart flutters. I miss him so damn much. The line is silent for a few moments before he speaks again.

"Baby. I'm really sorry but it's what's best. Sam can live without me. I can't live without him. Please take care of him... take care of yourself. I love you." The message was over. I wipe the tears from my eyes and grab the full bottle of whiskey before settling back in the library.

I sit in floor next to Sam. He doesn't ackowledge me. We both take a swig of alcohol and sit in the silence. He polishes off the bottle and hurls it with all his might across the room shattering the glass.

"Why didn't he fucking tell me?" His voice was shaky. He was more sad than angry.

"I need to go." Cas stands and smooths his coat. I wave in his direction as he leaves the room and then I hear the bunker door open and close. I turn to Sam unsure of what I should say.

"Sam..." He turns to look at me. Eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm so sorry I-" He pushed his lips against mine. Our tongues intertwined and all I could taste was alcohol. His hands hungrily roaming my body.

"Sam stop." I pull back from him to look in his hazel eyes. "We are both very drunk. Let's go to bed." He nods and we go our separate ways.

I find myself lingering in front of Dean's room. I decide to go in and sleep there. I crawl under the covers smelling his cologne and I cry. I cry until there are no tears left and I fall asleep.


	12. The Job

"Mrs. Prescott, I'm Donna Truman with the FBI. Can I come in for a moment to talk about your husband?" I flash my fake badge at the grief stricken woman. She nods and I follow her inside.

We take a seat at the kitchen table and her hands wrap around a coffee mug as if to console herself. I take in her appearance and quickly rule her out as a suspect. Mrs. Prescott's eyes were blank and her black hair tangled and matted. She looked as though she hadn't slept, bathed or eaten since his death.

She reminded me of myself the weeks after Dean died. I hardly ate or left his room, his ACDC t-shirt never left my body. Sam was always gone trying to follow leads to find demons left behind when the gates of Hell closed. He had hopes that there would be a loophole to save Dean but the leads were all dead ends.

"Mrs. Prescott," I took out a notebook from my pocket and a pen from my ear. "Can you tell me about the days leading up to your husband's death? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. He went to work and came home just like always. Could this be some kind of serial killer? I mean... who would do something like this?" She takes a long drink of what I assume to be whiskey and coffee from the strong smell. Her eyes are glazed over just watching the wall behind me awaiting an answer.

The truth was I was more curious than her about her husband's death. He was found decapitated in a wooded area close to his home. I went to the morgue to look at his body and discovered he was a vampire.

"Mrs. Prescott I'm going to be blunt. I know he was a vampire."

"I... I don't know... what you mean." Her eyes are wide and her lips shakes as she stutters.

"Ma'am don't worry. I'm not hunting vampires just the person who killed your husband. You're a vampire too right?"

She lifts her upper lip to reveal gums. I concealed my surprise. I don't think I've ever met a human that was intimate with a vampire.

"Okay thank you. So did he have enemies? Someone who disliked him or was obsessed with him?" Her eyes flicker to mine for an instant.

"Martin Reed. He was George's friend but 3 days ago I found Martin snooping around the house while he was sleeping. George worked overnight at a packing facility with other vampires. When I confronted Martin he said something was odd about George and he was concerned about my safety. I never told George..." Her voice trails off as she takes another sip from her mug.

"Can you tell me where Martin might be?"

o - o - o - o

Martin definently wasn't the type to kill anyone. When I appproached him in the hardware store he manages, I was taken back by his appearance. The man was short, balding and probably 200lbs overweight. I studied him as he struggled to stand up from kneeling on the floor.

He took a deep wheezing breath and finallly stood, swaying for a moment. He turned around and let out a high pitched squeal when he noticed me. I quickly apologized and tried to calm him down. This man was having such a hard time breathing I was scared he would die before I could question him.

"Mr. Reed. I'm Stacy Williams. Do you have a moment to speak in private?"

"Umm... about what?"

"I'm a member of..." I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Monster Hunter." His eyes widen and he nods leading me to the backroom.

I had done my research... by breaking into his home. I went through his laptop and after going through tons of anime porn sites in his internet history, I found Monster Hunter. From what I gathered a hunter created a website to get tips from people with monster problems. They also had tutorials to find out if someone was a monster.

"Is there something wrong? Did he not find anymore?" Martin was shaking as he questioned me.

"Well Mr. Reed I am backup for the agent. I haven't been able to contact him. Did he happen to say where he was going?"

"Oh no. I hope he is okay. He said something about more..." He frantically looks around before whispering again, "vampires at the place George worked."

"Thank you." I take off running to my car. I can only hope I make it to the warehouse before this hunter kills more seemingly innocent vampires.

o - o - o - o

My heart flutters at the black Impala parked at the warehouse. _Baby_. Could Sam really be behind this? I hadn't seen him in a couple years. I think back to the last day I saw him.

*

_Sam and I were sitting in Dean's room after he returned from a hunt. His shirt was torn and bloodied from fighting a wendigo. He was trying to talk me into hunting again. It had been months since Dean had died._

_"Courtney you can't keep doing this. All you do is stay in this," he motions around the room that hasn't changed since Dean left it," shrine of Dean. Come on. Help me. Demons are gone and if we can kill all these monsters there will be less chaos. We can retire... get a real job. Settle down." He brings his hand to my face pushing a strand of hair behind my ear._

_"Sam... I don't know if I can ever hunt again or if I want to. Maybe we let the monsters run rampant they will open Hell back up for us-"_

_"DAMN IT COURTNEY! You need to stop. He's gone and never coming back. I get it, you know? I know you will never love me and that's fine. I - I'm leaving for another case tomorrow. When I come back I want you gone. Take what you want but leave. Find me when you find yourself."_

_*_

I never tried to find him after that and now being this close was bringing all my supressed emotions back. I grab my machete and make my way to the side entrance of the factory.

The door opened without a sound which was a great relief. The hallways had signs making it easy to find the breakroom and employee locker room. Both rooms were empty but the breakroom fridge was full of bags of blood.

I make my way to the office rooms until I come to a door labeled _Conference Room_. It's locked so I hastily use my lock picking skills Sam taught me. Within a minute the door clicks and I creep into the room.

In the middle of the room is a slumped figure tied to a metal chair. I rush to him unable to breathe. My heart stops when I realize it isn't Sam. Instead my eyes meet the face of an Angel. Castiel.

His hair is grown out to his chin which is covered in a thick unruly beard. His face seems to have aged 10 years and a jean jacket has replaced his signature trench coat. What has happened to him?

"Cas," I whisper and shake his shoulder until his bright blue eyes meet mine. "Cas what's going on?"

Before he can answer I'm thrown across the room into the wall. I rub my head as a trickle of blood drips to my neck. My eyes focus on the room and I can see at least twelve vampires in the room.

"Who are you?" A woman asks taking a step forward. I can hear one ask if I'm a hunter and another suggest to murder me. She turns her head and quiets them.

"Courtney Evans. Yes I am a hunter but I'm not here to kill anyone. I was just saving my friend." I stand and throw my machete down in good faith.

The woman vampire takes another step forward. "He killed one of us."

"I know he killed George... but he's an amatuer hunter. He doesn't understand that some monsters are converting to normal lives. I do. I just helped a skinwalker last week."

"Then you may go free... but he must die for what he has done." A male announced stepping to stand beside the woman.

"I understand he killed George but killing him won't fix anything. Actually you will be doing the opposite of what George would want... and I'm not leaving without him." I watch as they all group together and whisper a descision. My eyes roam the room for all the possibilites if a fight were to break out.

o - o - o - o

"Thanks Courtney. I owe you one." Cas mutters as we walk to the cars unscathed. The vampires decided to let us go as long as we never return which is fine by me. I was pissed at Cas though for causing the issue.

"Whatever." I mumble and we both stop in front of Baby. I take in the beauty of her and smile at the memory of riding in her. "We need to talk Cas. Follow me."

I hop in my car and watch as he slides in Baby like he had seen Dean do so many times before. It was odd seeing him behind the wheel but I'm sure Dean wouldn't object to how the Angel treated her.

Before I pull out of the parking lot I dial a number I hadn't in years and listen to the familiar voicemail greeting.

"Hey... Sam. I'm with Cas. I think it's time we all got together."


End file.
